


Shore Leave

by MaxRev



Series: Chance Meetings [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, M/M, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: After a whirlwind of activity chasing leads, Anderson orders a short shore leave for the Normandy.





	Shore Leave

As it turned out, Kaidan didn’t need to worry about the ‘debriefing’ - at least, not right away. No doubt it would come around at some point, though. His wayward thoughts took a very distinct turn as to what _kind_ of debriefing it would be.

As usual, though, duty first. The meeting with the Council is how the trip to the Citadel began and it went about as well as Shepard expected, which is to say the Council didn’t feel there was enough evidence against Saren and the geth were only a mild concern. It wasn’t the outcome they wanted, Shepard was understandably upset, and Kaidan tried to explain it away but it didn’t work.

Instead, he started to see Shepard’s frustration with them.

After that, there was just too much going on, not the least of which was an endless chase around the Citadel hunting for information. Kaidan had no idea how Shepard managed to recruit a Turian, a Krogan, and a Quarian to join them on the Normandy all in one day. It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke. Everything happened so fast, it made his head spin.

Shepard was turning out to be unlike any XO Kaidan had ever encountered. The surprises he threw at the crew never stopped. Kaidan didn’t always agree with each decision, but he couldn’t deny the Commander was getting things done.

After finding and rescuing the Quarian, Tali’Zorah vas Neema, the Council quickly changed their tune. They even made Shepard the first human Spectre. However, that wasn’t the only surprise to come their way.

Udina had one as well, “I’ve got big news for you, Shepard. Captain Anderson is stepping down; the Normandy is yours.”

Kaidan’s brows rose at the statement, amber eyes shifting from the Ambassador to Anderson to Shepard. The newly appointed CO leaned back on one leg while crossing his arms. It was clear he wasn’t buying this sudden change in command. He gave Anderson a look, “Why are you _really_ stepping down?”

The reason came as a shock. Twenty years before, he’d been up for Spectre status and it was none other than Saren who’d sabotaged his chance. “If you really want the whole story, take him down and I’ll tell you.” I smile crossed his face, laughter dancing in his eyes when he said, “Gives you a reason to make it back. Now, go get Saren and look after that ship. And keep Joker in line, will you?”

Shepard nodded, “I’ll take good care of her, sir.” Turning, those piercing blue eyes focused on he and Ash, though Kaidan felt they stayed on him just a bit longer, “I’ve got a damn good crew.” He turned back towards Anderson and smiled, “Joker, however, is another matter.”

Udina gave them one more lead, a scientist who specialized in the study of ancient Protheans. One Liara T’soni who was apparently the daughter of the other voice on the recording, a Matriarch Benezia. “Find this Liara T’soni, see what she knows. The Asari could be a valuable key to finding the conduit and Saren as well.”

In the span of a day, they’d exposed Saren, took out the Shadow Broker, and recruited three aliens. Shepard had met with an Asari consort, become a Spectre, and was now the CO of the Normandy. It had been one hell of a day and there next mission appeared to be on Feros to find an Asari scientist whose mother was in league with Saren.

Oh, yes...can't forget the Reapers - an ancient alien race intent on destroying all life in the galaxy. And Kaidan thought Eden Prime had been a rough mission. He rubbed his temple, next to his right eye, recognizing the signs of an oncoming migraine and choosing to ignore it for the moment. Wouldn’t do to look bad in front of his CO and fellow crew member.

However crucial this mission was, Anderson seemed to understand what was really important. “The Normandy is in dock until 0800 tomorrow morning, Shepard. Your crew has leave until then while necessary changes are made and supplies stocked - human and dextro. That’s an order,” he added when Shepard was clearly getting ready to argue. “Your crew deserves a bit of shore leave.”

“Yes, sir.” Two words but the tone of voice spoke volumes. Shepard wanted to leave. _Now._

Anderson and Udina left while Shepard, Ashley, and Kaidan stared after them as they walked away. “Well, looks like we have some unexpected shore leave. Any suggestions from my ground crew?” The Commander turned to address them as the elevator doors closed behind the two men.

“Well, taking into account my earlier comment of a tin foil mini skirt and thigh high boots...anyone interested in dancing?”

“Dancing doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Don’t think I can pull off the mini skirt and thigh high boots, though.”

“I don’t know, Skipper, I think you’d look damn good in that outfit.” She turned her gaze to Kaidan, a twinkle in their depths, “What do you think, LT?”

Kaidan felt his face heat up just thinking about Shepard’s legs on display, grateful for the shadows in the docking bay. Hopefully, neither he nor Ashley would notice. Yet, she laughed, as if knowing exactly what his reaction was. Turning back towards Shepard, her deep brown eyes slid up and down Shepard’s body, as if imagining him in the outfit.

Kaidan wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling while watching her eyeballing their new CO but decided she was overstepping boundaries. “That’ll be enough, Chief.”

Shepard turned to Kaidan and _winked_ at him, “At ease, Lieutenant. She’s just having a bit of fun.” He looked back at Ashley, “Can’t imagine her in a skirt anyway.”

Ashley smirked, “You never know, Skipper. I might surprise you!”

Shepard chuckled before adding, “Well, nothing wrong with surprises. As for myself, I’ll pass. The galaxy, and my crew, might never recover from a surprise like that. Now as for the dancing? I’m up for it. Either of you?”

Ashley gave him an enthusiastic _hell, yeah_ while Kaidan’s response was quite a bit different.

“I..I’m not much of a dancer...sir. The two of you go ahead. I...have some reports to finish up.”

Shepard fixed him with a keen, blue-eyed gaze, “I don’t think so, Alenko. You heard Anderson; we have shore leave. We can always find something else to do besides dancing.”

Kaidan’s breath left his lungs as the brilliant blue of Shepard’s eyes became heated. Once again, he found his thoughts wandering to things he had no right to be entertaining about his CO. An ice cold shower sounded like a good idea.

He started when Ash spoke up, snapping him from heated thoughts. She was shaking her head, disappointment in her voice, “LT, you’ve _really_ got to learn to live a little.” She turned to head inside the Normandy, leaving the two men behind. If she only knew.

Shepard stared at him, the look on his face unreadable, “You don’t dance, huh? What kind of activities do you consider fun?”

Pushing away the images those words brought to mind, Kaidan debated on an answer. Ashley did tell him to live a little, right? “My idea of fun is finding out of the way book stores, looking for old copies of my favorite titles...and running into a seriously hot guy.”

Too chicken to wait for a reaction, he walked past his CO and onto the Normandy. He could hear Shepard’s full bodied laughter behind him.

_________________________

They ended up at Flux. Kaidan did his best to keep his eyes off Shepard in the civvies he wore: fitted dark blue jeans wrapping around muscular thighs and a tight t-shirt, showing off the muscles underneath, the sleeves rolled up to expose strong biceps. A losing battle for sure. It didn’t help the tight black tee was exactly like the one Shepard had been wearing the day they’d met in the bookstore. Kaidan regretted his earlier quip and by the look on Shepard’s face, he knew his Staff Commander recognized the tee.

Shepard wasn’t at all hesitant when it came to staring at Kaidan. Electric blue eyes moved tantalizingly slow up and down his body, lingering in strategic places. Kaidan thought he’d spontaneously combust. The jeans he wore fit him like a glove, becoming tighter in certain places, and the Alliance tee he wore was the same blue as his armour, a color he knew looked good on him. The hem of his tee was just the right length to show off his...assets...to great advantage.

At least, that's what Ashley had said. He'd been mortified, then resigned, when she'd showed up in the crew quarters to ‘help him get dressed for his date.’ No amount of denial would deter her insistence - to help or in calling it a date. She knew the regs regarding that and didn’t seem to care.

Feeling cornered, he'd admitted, at least to himself, if the Commander wanted to play games, then so be it, even if these games were far out of his depth of expertise. Socializing, flirting...neither was something he was very good at. He could only hope this didn’t backfire on him and from the slow perusal he was getting, it was well worth the uncertainty he’d harbored to see the reaction from Shepard.

Ashley cleaned up nice as well, dressed in black, hip hugging skinny jeans, black knee-high boots and a silver sparkly top which dipped low in the front and back, showing off a lot of skin. Her hair was up as usual but this time styled loosely, tendrils framing her face.

The minute they stepped inside the club, she made a beeline for the dance floor. Throwing a wink over her shoulder at Kaidan, she yelled over the music, “Order me a whiskey, LT! Dancing’s thirsty work.”

The heavy bass beat vibrated through the floor, pink and blue strobe lights pulsing around the room. Kaidan hoped they weren’t going to stay long. The earlier feeling he’d had escalated another degree, and he knew with certainty tonight was going to end in a migraine. How long he could hold it off remained to be seen. Maybe he could slip out after a drink or two. In the battlefield there was enough going on to distract him long enough to get back to the med bay.

“You okay, Alenko?”

Kaidan was surprised at the concern he heard in Shepard’s voice, “Yeah...yeah, I’m good. Could use a drink, though. You?”

“Damn right I could. To say it’s been a day is an understatement.”

Kaidan couldn’t agree more. Making their way to the bar, they ended up having to wait several minutes to order and get their drinks. The place was busy and loud, making it hard to hold a conversation. He rubbed fingers across his forehead.

Shepard leaned back against the bar, arms crossed as he surveyed the surroundings. Kaidan waited, eyes on the bartender instead of his CO and how the tee tightened ever more across his chest.

“I’d say Ashley is having a good time.” Shepard leaned in close to be heard.

Suppressing a shiver at his nearness, warmth and the smell of cologne drifting over him, Kaidan glanced past him, searching for the Chief. Locating her on the dance floor, a genuine smile transformed his face. She was lost to the beat of the music, rotating her hips, arms raised above her head. Shore leave was agreeing with her.

As he continued to watch, she opened her eyes, zeroing in on him. A tilt of her chin at Shepard and her earlier words came back to Kaidan, “ _Go for it, LT. I mean...I know you’re worried about regs and all but, going after Saren? We might not make it back, you know? Don’t give yourself any regrets._ ”

Regrets. He certainly had enough of those to last a lifetime but it didn’t mean he was willing to throw his career away...or that of his CO. Surely the Commander felt the same, despite his obvious flirting, which was having a definite effect on him. Glasses jangled and Kaidan blinked, looking down at the bar. Their drinks were ready.

Reaching past Kaidan for the whiskey, their arms brushed together, Shepard’s chest against his shoulder, “Credit for your thoughts.”

Kaidan took a sip of his whiskey, chased it with the lager. “My thoughts?”

Full lips spread in a knowing smile, “You were quite far away there. You think too much, Alenko. Williams is right - you need to live a little but I’ll settle for knowing what you were thinking.”

Kaidan choked, struggled to catch his breath as Shepard pounded on his back, following that with gentle rubbing. Oh hell, he needed to get out of here. Before he did something he’d regret.

“Whew, dancing really works up a thirst. That mine, LT?” Saved by the Chief.

Before he could answer Ashley, she grabbed the lone whiskey and tossed it back like it was water. She smiled at him, eyes sparkling, “Come on, let’s dance.” Grabbing his hand, she headed for the dance floor before he had time to react.

Startled, he threw a look of panic over his shoulder at Shepard. He didn’t want to go back because being near him caused all sorts of feelings he wasn’t ready to examine. However, dancing was like dying a slow death. At least, Ashley’s kind of dancing. Plus, the bass, the lights...they were beginning to strike up a similar pounding beat in his head. He truly did need to get out of here.

Shepard slammed back his whiskey and strode after them. Grasping Ashley’s arm lightly, she turned, confused at seeing it was him. He donned his Commander persona with ease, “Kaidan isn’t feeling good. We’re going to find a quiet coffee shop or something. Want to come with?” Despite the words, it was clear he didn’t want her to.

Ashley dropped Kaidan’s wrist, glancing between the two. She crossed her arms in a huff, “You two are just no fun at all, you know that?” There was no real heat in her words. “It’s the music, right?” Concerned brown eyes searched Kaidan’s and then she nodded in understanding, “Go, find your quiet place.” She gave them both a bright smile, “But I’m going to dance the night away, never know when I’ll get another chance.”

Kaidan squeezed her hand and turned to go as Shepard strode past him. He sighed, wondering if he’d managed to piss off his commander. Before going even two feet, Ashley grabbed his arm, swinging around to face him with a grin, “You devil! Feeling bad or not, take advantage of your one-on-one time with Shepard. I want all the details when we head out to Feros.”

“There won’t be any details except for a cup of coffee...maybe.”

Her smile was replaced by a look of concern, “LT, if your getting a migraine, better to go to bed. Seriously.”

He avoided looking at her, face heating at the innocent words, which conjured all sorts of images - none of which involved sleeping. Gaze landing on Shepard instead, he swallowed. Going back to the barracks was a better idea but for the moment, he resisted, not wanting to look weak in front of his CO. Besides, he _wanted_ that coffee with Shepard, that one-on-one time. He was willing to admit that, at least. The smile he got upon catching up to him was worth all the pain in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...been awhile. Sorry! In fact, it's been so long I don't even know if this chapter makes sense, so I apologize for that - if anyone's still reading this thing lol
> 
> If you are, thank you for sticking around!!!


End file.
